Make me feel
by WiccaWitch
Summary: She confides her secret desires in a journal, what happens when Sirius snoops?


I want a man that can sense what I need before I do. I want a man that will take charge and stop asking me if I'm alright. The only reason I am not alright when we have sex is because you are the consummate gentle lover. Gentle doesn't get it done, gentle doesn't bring me to orgasm time and again. I wish you would notice that I'm not sated when you are. I wish you would be like when we first met; I wish you would take me against the wall, in the shower, on the couch, anywhere but that blasted bed!

"Love, what are you doing?"

Hermione sighed and closed her journal. "I'm writing, Sirius, what does it look like?"

Sirius leaned against the door frame and tried to figure out why his Hermione seemed to be constantly irritated with him all the time. He watched her slide the book into the drawer before she turned to face him.

"Sirius," she sighed again, "some days you can be really dense." Hermione brushed past him and out the door.

He knew he shouldn't do it, knew not to snoop, but he had to know why she was so withdrawn from him lately. Sirius pulled her journal out of the drawer, she didn't keep it locked, but when he opened it he realized she did keep it spelled. He tapped his wand to the book "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

_Nice try Padfoot, but that won't work here. _

Damn, he swore inwardly. How could he figure out what was wrong with her if he couldn't read the blasted book?

_Keep thinking Pads, you might find the answer right in front of you._

Now what the hell was that supposed to mean? He looked at the book, new words started to appear.

_Share with me and I might share with you._

Share? What was he supposed to share? Hermione really knew how to confuse him, and all without even being in the room. Hmm, what could he share that would make the book give him the answers he sought? Ah, he sat down at the desk and started to write.

All the love I have in me, I give to you. No one in this world has ever made me as happy as you; and I swear no one in this world ever shall. I want to make you as happy, I want you to be complete. I need you, Hermione, for now and for always.

Sirius sat back and let the book soak up his words and hoped that maybe the book would give him answers. It didn't take long for Hermione's writing to appear, the words he was shown shocked him and he didn't know what to do.

I love you Sirius, but you've forgotten how to make me feel.

Forgotten how to make her feel? How in the world had he forgotten how to make her feel? He showed her daily how he felt; he made love to her frequently and with the utmost vigor. Merlin's balls, how the hell was he going to fix this?

Sirius went downstairs and found Hermione in the kitchen nursing a cup of tea. He drew up beside her, "how?" was all he said.

Hermione shook her head, "you don't get it, Sirius, you don't feel it. You don't feel _me_ anymore."

"Have you been reading those highland romance novels of your again?"

Hermione slammed her hands on the table, "DAMN IT, SIRIUS! You don't get it."

He grabbed her arm as she turned around, ready to storm out. "I can't _get it_, if you don't talk to me!" It took everything in him not to scream right back at her. "I want to get it, I want to understand. Damn it, Hermione, I need to understand. You keep pushing me away. Maybe, it's not me that isn't feeling, it's you that's not feeling."

"I love you, I will always love you, but," she sighed, "I need more that just you making love to me. I need you to need and want me so badly that you can't control yourself. I need you to make me lose control. Want me beyond reason, Sirius." She pleaded with him, trying to make him understand.

He understood, there were times that he wanted her so badly that he couldn't stand it; didn't believe that he would be able to contain himself. Yet, he was always afraid at those times that he would hurt her or scare her, and if he did that, he feared that she would leave. Her leaving would be his undoing, and he knew it

Sirius really looked at her then, the site of her lovely features; her eyes shone with a glistening of tears yet to fall, her hair took on the look of having copper highlights when the light struck it just so. He could not imagine his life without her in it. He refused to consider what life may be like without her, because it made his chest knot up and his breathing became shallow.

"Hermione, there is nothing in this world I want more than to make you the happiest, most sated woman around. My life would be barren without you, it would certainly not be worth living. The sight of you stops my heart and steals my breath, and your smile gives them both back to me. I love you more than life itself."

It was then that her tears started to fall; the sight of her tears nearly unhinged him. Using the hold he had on her wrist, he pulled her up against his body, held her there in the shelter of his arms. He wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb and then brought his thumb to his own lips and tasted her tears. The act had Hermione's breath whooshing out of her, the site of him tasting her tears was suddenly very erotic.

"Show me how you need me, Sirius."

Sirius cleared the kitchen table in one sweep of his arm, grabbed Hermione around the waist and planted her arse on the cool wood. He thanked whatever deity that listened that she wore a skirt that day, he didn't think he could stand to have to strip her jeans from her legs. Sirius used one hand to hold her around the waist, keeping her from scooting back further on the table. His other hand reached under her skirt and worker his fingers underneath the lace of her skimpy satiny panties and circled her swelling clit.

He kissed her hard and fast, stealing the breath from her lungs. He kissed her in a way that made her feel as though he was trying to crawl inside her body, to become a part of her. He kissed his way down her jaw to her throat, nibbling lightly on her skin as he kissed and sucked. His finger still swirled around her clit, she tried to move, to undulate her hips and make him move lower. Merlin, how she needed him now, needed to feel him inside her, possessing her.

Sirius laved a trail up to her ear, lightly biting the sensitive skin just below her earlobe and causing Hermione to gasp sharply. His fingers started to trail a bit lower, playing with her wet folds but never entering where she needed him most. His whispered words caught her off guard, he never really spoke to her while they made love; but then, this wasn't really making love, this was more a sating of need.

"I am going to make you cum so hard you forget to breath." He slid two fingers inside her. "I am going to make you so hot, you scorch the table." He curled his fingers in a come hither motion. "I am going to stoke that fire that burns in your core." He bit her earlobe, his fingers sliding in and out, curling and twisting inside her. "My cock begs to be inside you; throbs with the need to make you scream."

Hermione thought she might come just be his words alone. He'd never said such things before, always he had held back, always kept a part of himself from her. He added a third finger, stretching her, pushing her farther. Her hips bucked up from the table, dear Merlin she needed him now.

Sirius licked the shell of her ear, nibbled lightly on her skin and whispered again, his voice husky and guttural with need. "Come for me, sweet girl. Soak my fingers, give me something to taste. Come for me and I'll make you do it again and again. You are going to quake and writhe so much that you won't even be able to stand." He increased his speed and tempo, always curling his fingers when he pushed in as far as he could go.

She started to shake from head to toe, there was no way to control it, no way to hold back.

"Come for me. Now, baby. Come for me now." He punctuated the last with a sharp bite to her neck.

She spasmed and rocked against his hand, he insides quacking and shaking as she came harder than ever before.

"Sirius," her voice was low, "give me all of you."

Sirius growled low in his throat and kissed her hard; when she grabbed his engorged cock he nearly lost his balanced and fell on top of her. She stroked him, her grip firm in her resolve. He felt her thumb brush the tip of his cock, collecting the cum he hadn't been able to hold back. Sirius nearly whimpered when her hand left him, but then he groaned again as she brought her thumb to her lips and licked his essence from it. He stole her thumb from her mouth, brought it to his lips and nipped the end. Her head lolled back and her eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Tell me what you need. Tell me you need me. Need me inside you, filling you. Tell me."

Hermione found it hard to breath, let alone form words. "need," gasp of air as he pressed the hard ridge of his cock against her, "you inside," another grind, oh he'd vanished his pants. "Now, Sirius, in me, now!" She'd found her voice when his pants disappeared. She needed him, filling her, taking from her, giving her everything that he was.

Sirius pushed into her hard, fast, and deep. There was no gentle loving here, no taking his time. He needed her, she needed him, and by Merlin, he was going to take her. He rocked his hips against her, pulling halfway out before plunging back in. He hit that deep core of her, the one that made her gasp and breath roughly. The core that made her lose every ounce of her control.

Hermione wanted him to lose it too. She didn't want things to be one sided anymore. She wanted them both to really lose control. She tried to gain a little bit of focus when there was none to be had. Every time Sirius would start to pull out of her, she would contract around him. The stuttering of his breath and body elated her. He looked at her, saw the shine in her eyes and kissed her hard as he lost himself in the heat and welcome of her body.

Some time later they lay cuddled on the kitchen table, the heat of their sexual frenzy finally leaving them.

"Do you think we should warn the others the next time they visit not to sit at the table?"

Sirius chuckled, "no, love, I believe we make this our secret."

Hermione snuggled further into his arms. "Perhaps we should christen the library next!"

Sirius held her close and kissed her hard. "Ah, but there are still counters in here left to be done." Sirius slid off the table with her in his arms and carried her up the stairs to a warm shower where he could love her all over


End file.
